Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that placing an artificial heart valve by a transcatheter aortic-valve implantation (“TAVI”) procedure can lead to a higher risk for stroke, resulting from pieces of calcification being released from the original heart valve. However, release of calcium deposits often may not occur during the procedure, but during the days following the procedure. This can occur when calcium deposits are broken into many pieces during the procedure, but are not immediately released from the initial valve surfaces. Instead, small pieces of calcium deposits can hang loose and be released at a later time due to continuous movement of the valve. For this reason, treating the calcium deposits before they are released into the blood stream can be important to the long term success of a transcatheter aortic-valve implantation procedure.